Su mirada en Su mirar
by Hasumin-Chan
Summary: Cindy ya no esta... y Jimmy solo tiene un objetivo en mente...SU VENGANZA, pero que pasara cuando la mirada de "Ella" este en los ojos de "Ella"? muy confuso no? pues no se arrepentirá de leer
1. Chapter 1

Salí del baño y deje el vaso encima del velador

-¿quieres algo de beber?- le pregunte a Amelia, pero ella no me respondió, voltee a ver cuál era la razón por la cual no me respondiera, la vi estaba de pie mirando una foto…"**esa foto**" que reposaba junto a mi cama…la foto de "**Ella**", Amelia estaba muy concentrada mirando aquella fotografía, sus pequeñas manos la sostenían primero suavemente, pero poco a poco su agarre subía de intensidad, sus ojos por alguna extraña razón estaban…¿tristes?

-Ahhh…estás viendo la foto…-me acerque a ella quien segundos antes se sobresaltó al escuchar mi voz, como si saliera de su mundo de pensamientos- es hermosa…verdad?-le pregunte mientras miraba la foto con una sonrisa y le pasaba la toalla para que se secara, estaba lloviendo muy fuerte.

-Si…es muy bonita…-dijo ella sorprendida tomando la toalla y se secaba-¿Quién es?

"¿Quién es?" "¿Quién es?", mi corazón se recogía al escuchar esa pregunta, aquella pegunta que traía rápidamente a mi cabeza miles de recuerdos inevitables, rápidamente su cara, su sonrisa, sus ojos verdes, su dorado cabello, pasaban por mi mente, mientras su voz resonaba en mi cabeza, y sentí un dolor en el pecho.

-Cindy… o mejor dicho…Cinthia Aurora Vortex…ese es su nombre-dije mirando la fotografía, era la última fotografía que pude tomarme a su salo.

-Cinthia?-pregunto ella, mirándome, tenía una mirada un tanto insegura

-Si…Bueno "Cindy" así la llamábamos…así la llamaba…-dije con triste voz, _"si tan solo ella estuviera aquí" _pensé.

-lla... llamabas? –pregunto ella mientras su voz tembló un poco

-Ella…ella…murió…hace 3 años, y yo…no pude hacer nada al respecto…-dije mientras miraba al suelo, el corazón me comenzó a doler, levante mi mirada…y vi la mirada de ella…era profunda y triste…-recuerdas que te dije que la razón por la que había llegado a New York era por algo que debía resolver?

-S…Si…que era eso tan importante?

-Venganza

-Qué?

-Quiero vengarme, vengar su muerte, Vengarla a ella-dije mirándola a los ojos, sentí que la tristeza se convertía en un odio profundo.

-A que te refieres con vengarla?-pregunto muy interesada, su mirada era de preocupación

-Ella no merecía morir, no merecía pasar por lo que paso, fue mi culpa…siempre fui el culpable de las cosas que le pasaban a ella, nadie más que yo tuvo la culpa…y pague por eso… pague de una forma muy dura y lamentablemente ella termino involucrada allí…-dije apretando fuertemente mis puños.

-Quien la…mato?-su voz se apagó con esa última palabra

-Mis enemigos…todos los que siempre me han odiado por dañar sus malvados planes…todos ellos…todos aquellos de los que te conté

-Si…lo recuerdo…

-Ellos se la llevaron lejos de mi…no pude hacer nada…en unos minutos ella estaba junto a mi…después de unas horas ya no estaba…nunca más la volví a ver…nunca más volví a escuchar su voz…no supe nada de ella hasta que me dijeron que estaba muerta…no lo podía creer, era imposible lo que escuchaba… la busque por años… incluso hice investigaciones con el cuerpo que decían que era "suyo" las pruebas de ADN eran positivas… pero yo aún no lo creía… -seguí hablando dejándome llevar por mis sentimientos, ya no recordaba que Amelia no sabía toda la historia, pero por alguna razón ella siguió escuchando como si realmente supiera de lo que estaba hablando.

-Jimmy…-intento decir pero la interrumpí, ignorando su quebrada voz

-Se la llevaron sin previo aviso…sin que yo lo supiera…sin que pudiera despedirme, sin que pudiera decirle lo importante que ella era para mí, se la llevaron sin que pudiera confesarle un secreto…un secreto que guarde por mucho tiempo… creyendo que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para decírselo…no pude decirle lo mucho que significa ella en mi vida, no pude agradecerle todo lo que ella hizo por mi durante todos esos 15 años juntos, lo mucho que transformo mi vida y como me ayudo a superarme como persona, a perfeccionar mis inventos, no pude decirle lo bendecido que me sentía de haberla conocido y cuanto esperaba estar junto a ella para siempre, no pude decirle lo hermosa que se veía cuando sonreía y que sus ojos verdes brillaban con mucha intensidad cuando se enojaba, que era hermosa con cualquier ropa y que era realmente bella cuando hablaba sinceramente, que todo en ella era perfecto, no pude decirle que cada vez que la veía mi corazón palpitaba a mil por segundo y que ni toda la ciencia podía describir lo que causaba ella en mi…y sobre todo…sobre todo… no pude decirle que yo…que yo…siempre la amé , que la amó y que la seguiré amando por el resto de mis días…

La foto cayó al suelo, lo último que pude ver es como Amelia corría a todo lo que le daban sus piernas a la puerta para salir de la casa, sus movimientos fueron muy rápidos, pero no tanto para no darme cuenta que en sus ojos había ¿lagrimas?... ¿por qué llora Amelia? No tenía idea, pero el solo hecho de ver esas lágrimas sacudía mi corazón, Salí corriendo detrás de ella tratando de alcanzarla, la lluvia era fuerte y yo la había perdido de vista, seguí corriendo tratando de encontrarla, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, pero un extraño sentimiento recorría todo mi ser y miles de preguntas se venían a mi mente "¿Dónde estás Amelia?" "¿Por qué estabas llorando?" "¿Por qué saliste corriendo?" "¿estás bien Amelia?".

Y es así, como yo me encuentro en esta situación muy compleja para mí…y de seguro muy complejo para ustedes, de seguro tendrán muchas preguntas como "¿Dónde está Cindy?" "¿Quién es Amelia?" "¿Qué venganza es la que hablo?"…Pues verán, para que entiendan, regresaremos desde el principio de la historia…hace 3 años atrás.


	2. Regresando al Pasado

Tres años atrás…

Era un día normal en ciudad Retroville, los jóvenes estaban en el colegio, los adultos trabajaban, y el clima era agradable, en el parque se podía observar a una bella joven rubia sentada en un columpio, sostenía en sus manos una libreta color lila, parecía que escribía algo.

_Retroville, 9 de Enero del 2010._

_Planes de hoy_

_Llegar temprano a clases._

_Molestar a Neutrón_

_Entregar mi tarea_

_Burlarme de la tarea de Neutrón_

_Sacarme un 10…_

Su escritura se vio interrumpida, por el pito de un autobús, cerro su cuaderno, metió su bolígrafo en los anillos de su libreta, tomo su mochila color negro y se trepo en el autobús, al llegar su mejor amiga la saludo alegremente.

-Hey Cind! ¿Cómo has estado amiga?

-Hola Libby! Normal y ¿tu?

Cinthia Aurora Vortex era una adolescente de 15 años de edad, media 1.61 su cabello rubio había crecido considerablemente ahora le llegaba a la altura de su cintura, su cuerpo se desarrolló perfectamente y sus ojos verdes se habían intensificado , su piel era blanca leche sus labios color carmesí, a decir verdad ella era realmente hermosa, todas las chicas envidiaban su belleza , y los chicos morían por ella, vestía un pantalón negro con una blusa color azul marino, su cabello estaba agarrado en su típica coleta.

Liberty Folfax de la misma edad de Cindy, se había convertido en una joven realmente hermosa su cabello le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, usaba un vestido color lila y en su cabeza lucía una hermosa diadema que combinaba perfectamente con su vestido y maleta. Ambas jóvenes conversaban alegremente.

-Cindy, ¿qué escribías?

-¿Yo?...solo anotaba las cosas que hare el día de hoy

-Déjame ver…"molestar a Neutrón"…."burlarme de la tarea de Neutrón"…Cindy amiga, déjame decirte que estas obsesionada.

-Hay Libby que obsesión ni nada, únicamente ordenaba mis planes, el hecho de que Neutrón este en mi agenda, es porque de seguro el comenzara la pelea, nada más.

-No me digas-respondió sarcásticamente, estaba más claro que ella no le creía ni una palabra de lo que decía su amiga.-Jimmy y tu han estado con esa relación de Odio-Amor desde que se conocen en la primaria, es decir ¡TODA SU VIDA! ¿Cuándo será el día en que dejen su orgullo a un lado y se confiesen de una vez por todas lo que sienten?

-No Libby, no puedo hacer…-Cindy se calló rápidamente, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, le había dado la razón a Libby, y esta solo la miraba con una sonrisa de victoria y con una ceja levantada.-digo…Pufs…tss…¿"relación odio-amor"…"dejar el orgullo a un lado y confesar nuestros sentimientos"? estás loca Libby! Entre Neutrón y yo no hay nada! ¿Cuándo lo entenderás?

-Si claro, lo que tú digas Cindy-respondió ella resignada.

Llegaron al colegio y en la puerta principal se encontraron con sus dos amigos de la infancia: Sheen y Carl.

-Oye Gordo, mira son Libby y Cindy –exclamo Sheen

-Hola Cindy, Hola Libby-respondió Carl

-¿qué hacen chicos?-pregunto Libby

-Nada Libby, esperando a Jimmy-respondió Sheen

-¿me llamaban?- respondió Jimmy llegando en su Jet-pack y se paró junto a sus amigos

James Isaac Neutrón, un joven adolescente de 15 años, había crecido mucho, ahora media 1.70, su peinado sigue igual, solo que su altura lo ayuda a que se aprecie mucho mejor, sus ojos azules compaginaban perfectamente con su tez blanca y a la vista de las chicas, Jimmy se había convertido en un joven realmente apuesto.

-7:40 de la mañana Neutrón…estamos a cinco minutos de comenzar las clases, ¿intentas romper un record o algo así?-se burló Cindy

-Con hora y todo, ¿verdad Vortex? Veo que estas muy pendiente de mi-dijo defensivo Jimmy, intentando ponerla nerviosa.

-¡Ja! Eso quisieras Nerdtron, ahora hazte a un lado que quiero pasar-dijo cortante Cindy mientras lo empujaba.

-Ahhh (suspiro Jimmy) ella nunca va a cambiar…-dijo más para sí que para el resto, luego sonrió, eso le daba gracia, ella era única.

-BRAK tomen sus asientos BRAK que vamos a comenzar la clase-dijo la señorita Ave-¿están listos para leer sus reportes?

-¡Si señorita Ave!, espere a leer el mío, será el mejor-dijo Cindy orgullosa

A pesar de haber pasado el tiempo, todos se sentaban en los mismos lugares de siempre, Cindy junto a Jimmy.

-"El Organigrama", un organigrama es un diagrama diseñado de forma jerárquica, donde se establecen los departamentos en los que se divide la empresa.

-En realidad, el primer organigrama fue creado en 1854-interrumpio Jimmy orgulloso, dándole guerra a Cindy

-Por Daniel McCallum-contesto irritada Cindy

-¡Superintendente de la compañía FERROCARRIL!

-¡EN NEW YORK!-grito Cindy

-BRAK, ¡vaya Cindy, no sabía qué harías tu exposición con Jimmy! BRAK-interrumpió sorprendida la señorita Ave.

-¡Ni yo!-dijo ella amargada mientras se sentaba- lo haces apropósito ¿verdad Neutrón?-le dijo ella desafiante.

-¿Enojada? ¡Pero si sacaste 10, deberías agradecerme!-le dijo el triunfante

-Sonó el timbre del receso-

-¡Idiota!-dijo ella cerrando su cuaderno y yéndose del salón, atrás de ella le seguía Libby.

EN LA CAFETERIA

-¡Cálmate Cind!, es lo mismo todos los días- le dijo Libby a su amiga, tratando de calmarla, ella hervía de rabia.

-¡Oshh es que lo odio Libby, es un insoportable!-dijo ella mientras cogía su bandeja de comida y se sentaban en la mesa.

-¡Tú lo molestas peor Cindy!

-¡Eso no es cierto!- le dijo ella mirándola, Libby levanto una ceja, entonces prosiguió- Ok, es cierto, ¡Pero igual!

-¡Igual nada!, ¿cuándo será el día en que se hagan novios?

-¡Puf Cuando las ranas vuelen Libby! , eso nunca va a pasar

-Lo que digas Cind, lo que digas…-dijo ella para nada convencida

En la cafetería entraban Jimmy y los chicos conversando de cosas triviales

-¿Que van a hacer hoy chicos?-pregunto Jimmy emocionado

-Bueno yo pensaba ver el nuevo capítulo de Ultralord, "El ultra robo" – dijo emocionado Sheen

-Y yo iba a ver la nueva película de las Llamas "llamas en Paris" – dijo Carl

-Pues yo iba a terminar un nuevo invento, "El reconocedor de ADN" – dijo Jimmy orgulloso

-Oshh lo último que me faltaba, ver la cara de Nerdtron en la cafetería-dijo Cindy en frente de el con la bandeja en su mano.

-Bueno Vortex, por si no lo recuerdas… estamos en la hora de ALMUERZO, y todos vamos a la CAFETERIA para almorzar-dijo el desafiante mirándola a los ojos.

-¡Ohhh, Es cierto Neutrón!, pero creo que te has ubicado mal… LA BASURA ESTA A TU IZQUIERDA-dijo ella triunfante.

-¡Basta Vortex!, solo quiero almorzar en paz, así que si no te molesta… ¿me das permiso?, no dejas pasar.-dijo el cortante y notablemente molesto.

-Claro Nerdtron, ¡el piso es tuyo!-dijo ella poniéndole el pie para que se tropezara, Jimmy estuvo a punto de caer pero logro mantener el equilibrio, no obstante su paciencia llego al tope.

-¡Ya estoy harto de todo esto!, ¿Cuál es tu problema Vortex? –dijo el mirándola a los ojos y con tono molesto y desafiante

-¡no tengo problemas! ¿Cuál es el tuyo?- respondió ella de la misma manera

-¡Oh, No! Y aquí vamos otra vez- dijo Libby uniéndose a Sheen y a Carl

-¡Pues yo creo que si tienes problemas, eres una amargada!-dijo el

-¿Así? Y ¡tú que eres! ¿Perfecto?, eres un PRESUMIDO-dijo ella acercándose

-Pero al menos no soy EL SEGUNDO EN TODO-dijo el tocando el orgullo de Cindy.

-¡Pues parece que lo fueras!, siempre estas metiéndote en mis asuntos-dijo ella

-¡¿en tus asuntos?! ¡Tú eres la que se mete en los míos todo el tiempo!

-Oh, No…esto se pone feo…-dijo Carl

Para ese entonces los estudiantes que estaban en la cafetería ya habían escuchado la pelea, ya estaban acostumbrados a eso, es más les parecía interesante y entretenido.

-¿Yo?, Mira quien empezó a meterse en MI EXPOSICION-grito ella enfadada acercándose más a él.

-¿Y quien es la que controla el tiempo en que me demoro en ir a la escuela?-respondió el, igual de enfadado, y también acercándose a ella, los dos estaban frente a frente, tan cerca que escuchaban sus respiraciones.

-¡BASTA, YA SEPARENCE!-grito una Libby cansada mientras los separaba, los dos aunque separados seguían mirándose con odio.- ¡¿Es que no pueden estar UN DÍA sin pelearse ni hacerse daño?!

-¡Ella comienza!

-¡Tu empiezas!

-¡AGH, POR DIOS BASTA! ¡SI TANTO SE QUIEREN ¿POR QUE NO SE CASAN?! PERO YA ¡CALLENSE!-grito desesperada Libby, y todos se callaron.

Los dos Jóvenes solo se miraron extrañados, y luego soltaron una sonrisa al pensar en una posible "boda", pero se dieron cuenta de eso, así que desviaron nerviosamente sus miradas.

**¡Hola chicos y chicas!, ¿qué les pareció?, opinen opinen! Jajajaa es mi primer Fic de Jimmy Neutrón, ME ENCANTA ESTA PAREJA, y no me pude resistir a esta idea, y ¿bien? ¿Que pasara? ¿Cómo morirá Cindy? Pues eso lo sabremos después! Espero que les haya gustado! Besos, hasta el siguiente capitulo **


	3. si así fuera siempre

Mientras en la tierra, las cosas transcurrían normalmente, en el espacio no todo estaba normal, una enorme nave negra volaba a una gran velocidad, su dirección era la tierra, en su interior estaban nada menos que todos enemigos de Jimmy Neutrón, con un solo objetivo en mente: "**VENGANZA**"

-Esta vez… ¡no escapara!-dijo el profesor calamitus

-Lo destruiremos, a él y a su preciado corazón-dijo la abuela Taters

-Ni su mejor invento podrá ayudarlo esta vez…le daremos en donde más le duele-dijo el clon malvado.

-WUAJAJAJAJAJA- se escuchaban muchas risas en el interior de la nave

-EN RETROVILLE-

-¡Jimmy!, baja inmediatamente-dijo Judy Neutrón, gritando por la escalera

-¿Qué ocurre mamá?-la sorprendió Jimmy saliendo por la chimenea

-¡Ah, por todos los cielos! ¡Deja de hacer eso!-dijo ella sorprendida

-lo siento, lo guardare como recordatorio… ¿deseabas algo?- pregunto el

-Sí, ¿podrías ir al supermercado?, necesito conseguir un poco de harina, iría yo pero tengo que vigilar la olla-dijo ella señalando la cocina.

-¡está bien! Regreso en dos minutos- dijo tomando su mochila y activando su jet-pack, volando en dirección al supermercado.

-EN EL SUPERMERCADO-

Una joven rubia, estaba con su carrito de comidas haciendo las compras para su hogar.

-Haber….esencia de vainilla….listo, chispitas de chocolate…listo, levadura…lista… ¿Qué me falta? ¡La harina!

Volteo su rostro y allí estaba, la última funda de harina, el ultimo ingrediente para hacer realidad aquella receta, se acercó rápidamente al stand de harina y jalo de él, pero alguien más jalo al mismo tiempo.

-Pe… ¿pero qué?-se preguntó ella

-¿Qué pasa?-se escuchó la voz de Jimmy, del otro lado del stand

-¿Neutrón?

-¿Vortex?

-¿Qué haces Neutrón? ¿Acaso estas persiguiéndome?-dijo ella mientras jalaba la funda de harina.

-¡Ja! ¿Eso quieres verdad Vortex? Déjame decirte…Ni en tus SUEÑOS-dijo jalando también.

-¡Oye Neutrón, la harina es MIA!-dijo jalando mas

-¿Acaso la compraste?-dijo el jalando también.

-¡No, pero la agarre primero, así que me PERTENECE!-dijo jalando más la harina hacia ella

-¿Tienes prueba de ello?, matemáticamente llegamos al mismo tiempo-dijo jalando mas

-Primero las damas ¿no?-dijo jalando la harina

-Esto no es una puerta Vortex…y aunque lo fuera… ¿te consideras una?-dijo triunfante mientras jalaba mucho más.

-¡Eres un Idiota, Neutrón!- dijo jalando con mucha más fuerza.

-¡Oh…que extraño Vortex…científicamente soy un GENIO!-dijo el jalando mucho más.

La presión fue demasiado que la funda término rompiéndose, y ambos salieron disparados a los otros Stands tumbando todo, dejando un desastre atrás de ellos.

-¡¿QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO?!-grito el dueño del local, por lo visto estaba realmente molesto.

-Bueno…Señor…no fue nuestra intención…-dijo Jimmy tratando de disculparse.

-¡¿Nuestra?! ¡TU tienes toda la culpa!-grito Cindy

-¡En vez de echarme toda la culpa, deberías AGRADECERME de que te estoy ayudando!-dijo molesto Jimmy

-¡NO ME INTERESA DE QUIEN ES LA CULPA! Para mí LOS DOS son los culpables, así que, para pagar todo el daño que han causado, deberán quedarse aquí hasta que lo HAYAN ARREGLADO, ¡¿ENTENDIERON?!

-Si claro, así lo haremos-dijeron ambos al unísono, con ese carácter no querían contradecir, así que se fueron a la habitación de limpieza para arreglar el local.

-¿Ves lo que ocasionas Neutroide?-dijo Cindy mientras se agachaba y recogía las fundas regadas por el suelo

-¿Por qué siempre me pones como el culpable?-contesto el un poco irritado mientras barría la harina esparcida en el suelo

-no será porque… ¿SIEMPRE LO ERES?-dijo ella con una voz amarga e irritada mientras se detuvo un segundo para mirarlo y luego volteaba para seguir recogiendo.

-Muy graciosa Vortex…Muy graciosa-dijo Jimmy en tono sarcástico, luego volteo a ver el rostro de Cindy, pero un líquido rojo proveniente del brazo de la rubia lo atrajo.- ¡Cindy tu brazo sangra!

-tienes razón…no me había dado cuenta-dijo ella notando como la sangre caía y la herida parecía hincharse.

-debiste haberte lastimado con uno de los stands cuando te caíste… ¡déjame ver!-dijo Jimmy agachándose y quedando a la altura de ella mientras tomaba su brazo, en su rostro parecía haber preocupación, al momento en que toco el brazo de la rubia, esta se estremeció y una extraña sensación invadió su cuerpo.

-¡Suéltame Neutrón!-exclamo ella tirando de su brazo- estoy enojada contigo, TÚ arruinaste mi perfecto plan de hornear las mejores galletas del mundo-dijo ella mientras se levantaba y ponía las fundas en los stands correspondientes.

-¡Oh!, qué pena por tus galletitas Vortex… ¿crees que yo no tengo mejores cosas que hacer, que estar discutiendo contigo y limpiar este lugar?-dijo el poniéndose de pie también y yendo junto a ella.

-¡Pues pareciera que no!, mira porque mejor no cierras tu boca y pones tus manos en acción, ¡ya me quiero ir!-dijo ella mirándolo enojada

-me encantaría hacerlo, pero no puedo limpiar si sigues ensuciando el piso con tu sangre, así que ¿por qué mejor no me das tu brazo para acabar con todo esto de una vez?-dijo el mientras la miraba y estiraba su mano, hablar con ella era tan complicado, incluso para sanar una propia herida suya había que pedir permiso, pero así era ella, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo le gustaba.

-Oshh… está bien Neutrón-dijo ella estirando su brazo- ¡si eso hará que te cayes hazlo!

Jimmy presionó unas teclas de su modificado reloj, y un pequeño laser recorría la herida de la rubia.

-Listo…con eso sanara, ¿fue tan difícil aceptar un poco de ayuda?-dijo el mirándola triunfante, provocándola un poco, en su rostro había una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Oshh ¿Por qué mejor no te cayas y te pones a limpiar?-dijo ella retirando su brazo y volteándose.

-ya me canse de esto…llamare a Goddard para que nos venga a ayudar-dijo el mientras presionaba teclas en su reloj.

En la casa de Jimmy la Señora Neutrón se encontraba sentada en cocina, cansada de esperar a su hijo.

-Ya han pasado tres horas desde que Jimmy se fue… ¡ni siquiera pude terminar el pie! ¿En que se habrá metido Jimmy?-dijo ella suspirando

En el supermercado Goddard termino el trabajo, así que los dos adolescentes caminaban hacia sus hogares.

-Esperaste todas estas horas ¿para acordarte que podías llamar a Goddard? Y te haces llamar genio-dijo Cindy mientras miraba a Jimmy.

-Y aquí vamos otra vez…Cindy ¿Cuándo estarás conforme con algo que yo haga?-dijo el cansado.

-¡Cuando hagas las cosas bien!...aunque creo que eso nunca pasara

-¿sabías que eres demasiado irritante?-dijo el deteniéndose y mirándola con una expresión de fastidio.

-¿Yo irritante? Al menos no causo problemas como tú-dijo ella deteniéndose también y mirándolo molesto.

-¡Basta! Suficientes discusiones por hoy…estoy cansado, ¿por qué mejor no vamos tranquilos en el resto del recorrido que queda?-dijo el mirándola pasivamente.

-Estoy de acuerdo...-dijo ella dando tregua, muchas cosas habían pasado ese día, lo único que quería era terminar el día en paz.

-¿Cómo sigue tu brazo?-pregunto el mirándola, mientras seguían caminando.

-Ya está bien, de seguro mañana estará normal-respondió ella.

-así que…"perfecto plan de hornear las mejores galletas del mundo", ¿desde cuándo Cindy Vortex es amiga de la cocina?-pregunto el molestándola un poco.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Yo dije eso? Bueno es que…-dijo ella nerviosa, Jimmy se rio por lo bajo le era muy divertido ver a Cindy así… casi nunca se tenía esa oportunidad-Para tu información, estoy practicando para un proyecto próximo, además no soy mala en la cocina... si eso es lo que piensas-dijo ella tratando de sonar igual de siempre.

-Bueno…eso hay que verlo-dijo el sonriente, ella también le devolvió la sonrisa, _"si tan solo así fuera siempre" _ese pensamiento los inundo a los dos, que por esos minutos nadie más existía…solo ellos.

**Holaaa chicos y chicas ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado! Hice este capítulo durante una semana llena de exámenes, con la intención de traerles diversión, JimmyxCindy: Muchas Gracias por tus comentarios, para mí son muy valiosos, me animan a seguir escribiendo, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y que te hayas divertido, muy pronto vendrán cosas más interesantes, ¡no te lo puedes perder! Besos.**

**The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i: Gracias por leer, en serio aprecio mucho que estés leyendo esta historia, y espero que te haya sido de tu agrado, ten por seguro de que Cindy reprenderá a Libby por su comentario ajajajaja**

**Agradeciendo su esfuerzo en leer esta historia nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ¡Hasta luego Besos!**


	4. ¿invitarla al baile?

"-Bueno eso hay que verlo- dijo el sonriendo, ella le devolvió la sonrisa, "_si tan solo así fuera siempre"_ ese pensamiento los inundo a los dos, que por esos minutos nadie más existía solo ellos."

James Neutrón se encontraba en su habitación suspirando, aun recordaba lo sucedido horas antes, le había dado un discurso a sus padres de lo saludable que era para el ser humano comer frutas en la cena de vez en cuando, como no había conseguido la harina la Sra. Neutrón tubo que servir manzanas como cena.

-Bueno Goddard…así es como acaba otro excelente día-dijo mirando a su fiel mascota, volteo el rostro para encontrarse con la casa del frente, donde su "rival" estaba recostada en el marco de la ventana, como si todo estuviera planeado sus miradas se encontraron, una cálida sonrisa surgió de los labios de la pareja, que al darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo cambiaron su sonrisa por una de disgusto, Cindy por su lado cerro la cortina de su ventana y Jimmy salió disparado a su cama.

"Así es como acaba realmente un excelente día"-escribió Goddard a su amo.

El sol dio sus rayos de luz a todo Retroville, dando señal de que un nuevo día estaba por comenzar, ya se podía escuchar el ruido de los automóviles y las voces de los jóvenes caminando a su institución.

-7:45 de la mañana…-susurro Cindy a su mejor amiga-¿realmente no se da cuenta de la hora?-termino irritada la rubia.

-¡Cindy, tranquila amiga!, ya conoces a Jimmy él siempre llega a tiempo, deberías saberlo- dijo Libby a la rubia.

-¡Libby, Cindy! ¿Qué hay chicas?-dijo Sheen a sus amigas

-Sheen, ¿sabes en que lio se ha metido Nerdtron ahora?-le pregunto Cindy

-¿Lio? ¿Qué lio? ¿Jimmy está en problemas?-pregunto Carl uniéndose al grupo

-¡No tontos! Me refería a que…Oshh, no sé ni porque les pregunto, está más claro que ustedes no entienden nada-termino Cindy con fastidio

-Hay amiga…deberías tranquilizarte ¿estas enojada de la irresponsabilidad de Jimmy? O… ¿estas preocupada de que algo llegue a pasarle? – le pregunto Libby a su amiga

-¡Tss! ¡Pshh! ¿preocupada? ¿Yo? ¡Tss! ¿estas bromeando? –trato de convencer la rubia, pero su amiga tenía razón, ella estaba preocupada, había tenido un sueño horrible acerca del genio, y un extraño sentimiento la estaba comiendo viva.

-Sí, claro Cind, bromeo-dijo sarcástica Libby.

-¡Buenos días damas y caballeros!...ah…y Cindy-termino el dándole una engreída sonrisa de victoria.

-Buenos días Nerdtron, Libby recuérdame que para el próximo cumpleaños de Cerebro, le regale un reloj, al parecer el que tiene ya se le averió-dijo ella mirándolo retadoramente mientras caminaba al salón, aunque en el fondo ella estaba aliviada de verlo frente a ella.

-Claro Cind, lo que digas-dijo una cansada Libby a su amiga, esto de las peleas ya le estaba cansando.

-¡Oh, gracias Vortex! Aprecio tu sincero interés hacia mí-dijo el sarcásticamente a la rubia- Los genios tenemos muchas obligaciones y se nos van las horas volando, claro…las personas NO genios no pueden comprenderlo-dijo mirándola presumidamente.

-¿en serio? Pues los "genios" deberían asegurarse de salir bien vestidos a la calle-le dijo la rubia mientras entraba al salón con una fuerte carcajada acompañada de su mejor amiga

-¿Qué?-pregunto Jimmy confundido, miro su vestuario y se encontró con el cierre de su cremallera abierto-¡Rayos!- se dijo a sí mismo el genio mientras se acomodaba su pantalón.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes?-le dijo a sus dos mejores amigos, que se encontraban muertos de la risa.

-No tuvimos oportunidad Jimmy-dijo Carl limpiándose las lágrimas que se le habían salido por reír.

-¡Si, lo sentimos cabezón!-le dijo entre risas su amigo imperativo Sheen.

-Miren… será mejor que vayamos…las clases están por comenzar-dijo Jimmy irritado mientras caminaron hacia el salón.

-¡BRAK! Buenos días Jóvenes ¡BRAK!-dijo la señorita Ave- ¡les tengo una muy buena noticia!

-¡¿Finalmente se descubrirá la existencia de Ultralord?!-pregunto emocionado Sheen

-¡NO Sheen! ¿Cuándo maduraras? ¡BRAK!-respondió cansada la señorita Ave- la buena noticia es que… ¡ya se acerca el baile escolar, así que vayan buscando parejas, porque el baile se pone bueno!-exclamo la señorita Ave, todos los estudiantes saltaron de la emoción y los murmullos sobre el baile no tardaron en surgir, la emoción abundaba, claro excepto en dos jóvenes que al parecer la idea del baile los ponía un tanto nerviosos.

-¡De seguro Sheen me invitara!-dijo Libby mas que emocionada

-¡Invitare a Nick! Este año ira conmigo-dijo Britney a sus compañeras

-¿Con quién iras Cindy?-pregunto pícaramente Libby a la rubia

-No lo sé chicas…recién acaban de anunciar el baile-dijo Cindy mirando su cuaderno pensativamente.

-¡Invitare a mi princesa Libby al baile! Allí le declarare mi amor por ella-dijo Sheen emocionado.

-Yo invitare a la …digo a…a…bueno tratare de invitar a alguien-dijo Carl rápidamente.

-¿y tú cabezón?... ¿a quién invitaras?-pregunto Sheen curiosamente.

-No lo sé Sheen…Aún es muy pronto para pensar en eso-dijo el genio mirando su cuaderno pensativamente, sin querer volteo su rostro y su mirada choco con la mirada de Cindy, ambos se quedaron viendo por unos breves minutos, nuevamente el mundo parecía desaparecer y solo podían existir ellos dos.

-¿Cabezón?-pregunto Sheen al ver que su amigo ya no estaba en su mismo mundo.

-¿Cind?-pregunto Libby al observar la mirada de su amiga.

"Ya sabemos con quién irán al baile"-dijeron Sheen y Libby al mismo tiempo.

Las clases acabaron y cierto niño genio y su mascota robótica caminaban por las calles de Retroville, iba muy pensativo, se detuvo frente a una vitrina y observo su reflejo "_¿debería invitarla al baile?"_-se preguntó el genio, era una cuestión realmente difícil para él, lo que tenía planeado hacer no le resultaba para nada sencillo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ladrido de su fiel mascota, siguió caminando con Goddard hasta quedar a unos cuantos pasos de su casa, volteo el rostro y vio a Cindy salir de su casa, ella volteo su rostro y se encontró con la mirada de Jimmy, pasaron unos segundos y ella continuó con su camino ahora apresurado, "_¿debería hacerlo?" _volvió a preguntarse Jimmy mientras entraba a su casa.

-¡Jimbo, Hijo!-saludo Hugh al verlo entrar

-¡Hola Pá, hola má!-saludo Jimmy a sus padres.

-Jimmy, nos enteramos que ya se acerca el baile escolar… ¿ya sabes a quien vas a invitar?-pregunto la Sra. Neutrón a su hijo

-La verdad no lo sé…-dijo Jimmy mirando a su madre.

-¿en serio? Pensé que ibas a invitar a tu amiguita Cindy-le dijo su Papá.

-¡¿A Cindy…?!-exclamo nervioso Jimmy mirando el suelo.

-Yo también creía eso- dijo su mamá

-Es que yo…Bueno…-dijo tímidamente Jimmy.

-Hijo…cuando realmente deseas algo, debes pedirlo con el corazón, si eres sincero con ella, las cosas saldrán bien…inténtalo-dijo su papá con una sonrisa, luego subió las escaleras junto con Judy.

-"ser sincero"… ¡Bien lo intentare!-dijo Jimmy decidido

Jimmy subió a su habitación acompañado de Goddard, se sentó en su escritorio, tomo una hoja y un bolígrafo.

-Le escribiré una nota a Cindy pidiéndole que vaya conmigo al baile… ¿debería citarla a un lugar antes de pedirle que vaya conmigo al baile? ¿O mejor la invito directamente por carta? ¿O la invito a salir? ¿O le escribo una carta de invitación? ¡Goddard opciones!

-"escríbele una poesía"

-¿Poesía? No tengo muy buena creatividad Goddard. –respondió el Genio recordando todas sus tareas escolares.

-"cómprale chocolates y déjale una nota"

-¿chocolates? Solo la voy a invitar al baile, no le voy a pedir que sea mi novia- dijo Jimmy un poco sonrojado por la idea.

-"cítala algún lugar, e invítala en persona"

-¿citarla? ¡Muy bien Goddard eso es lo que hare!- dijo Jimmy corriendo a su escritorio- ¿cómo debería empezar?

"Cindy…"

- A la mañana siguiente-

-¡Jimmy baja a desayunar!- grito la señora Neutrón por la cámara de video

-¡Voy mamá!-respondió Jimmy en la misma posición en la que estaba la noche anterior, volteo su rostro a la hoja de papel y leyó.

"Cindy…"

-¿Tan difícil es escribir una nota?- respondió Jimmy decepcionado- solo es Vortex ¿Por qué se me complica tanto?-sacudió su cabeza en señal de resignación- ¿y por qué me esmero en invitarla al baile?

-"Porque ella te gusta"-escribió Goddard

-¡Goddard! No digas eso…-hablo Jimmy

-¡James Neutrón, será mejor que bajes en este momento!-grito la Señora Neutrón nuevamente.

-¡enseguida!- grito Jimmy tomando sus cosas y corriendo hacia las escaleras.

-Colegio-

-Matemáticas…. - decía una joven rubia sin ánimos, mientras abría su casillero, saco un libro y un cuaderno, cuando iba a cerrarlo observo una pequeña nota que descansaba en la repisa de su casillero, la saco y comenzó a leerla.

"_Cindy… te espero después de clases en la gimnasio del colegio, no faltes_

_Atentamente,_

_Jimmy"_

-¿Neutrón?-se preguntó Cindy sin poder creerlo, volvió a revisar la nota para asimilar lo que sus ojos no creían- es su letra…definitivamente es Neutrón.-termino muy sorprendida la rubia.

**Holaaa Damas y Caballeros! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Lograra Jimmy invitar a Cindy al baile? ¿Qué paso con la liga de los villanos? ¿Qué hay con el sueño de Cindy? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo! Esto se pone interesante **

**Lyn Ryuzakii Gracias por tu comentario! En serio! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado! **:D **no te puedes perder los siguientes Besos! Te quiero mucho! **


	5. ¿En que estaba pensando?

**The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuhi**: ¡Excelente tu pregunta! Pues verás, quizás sea el mismo motivo por el cual él quería ir al baile en "la hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy 2" o también puede ser que Jimmy quiere aclararse a sí mismo sus sentimientos por Cindy y vio el baile como una buena oportunidad. Pero a decir verdad lo puse así por el motivo que debía entrelazar el baile para otra escena que debía recrear, que ya la veras a continuación. :D

Cindy Vortex entro en el salón de clases y se sentó en su asiento habitual, volteo el rostro para mirar al dueño de la nota que había encontrado en su casillero, pero él no la miraba, tenía sus ojos fijos en todas partes menos en ella.

"_¿Qué estas tramando Neutrón? ¿Por qué Jimmy me enviaría una nota a mí? ¿Sera una trampa? ¿Debería ir? Realmente quiero saber que quiere decirme, Pero pobre de ti Neutrón que sea una trampa, are que te arrepientas de haber nacido." _–Los pensamientos de Cindy fueron interrumpidos por la voz del profesor de Matemáticas

-Señorita Vortex sé que es una excelente estudiante, pero le recuerdo que la pizarra está al frente no en la cara del Joven Neutrón.-finalizo el haciendo despertar a Cindy quien se moría de la vergüenza extrema, Jimmy no la miraba.

-N..no yo…solo estaba…No crea que yo…-trato de explicar Cindy pero el profesor prosiguió- Seguiremos con la clase, las ecuaciones X,Y se encuentran…

"_¡No puede ser! ¡TONTA TONTA TONTA TONTA! Cindy debes tener más cuidado, ¡QUE VERGÜENZA! Y todo por culpa del estúpido de Neutrón… debo concentrarme"- _pensaba Cindy mirando ahora a sus apuntes.

Se podía escuchar los murmullos de los estudiantes y las pequeñas risitas después del llamado de atención que el profesor le dio a Cindy.

Tortuosamente la hora de matemáticas acabo, Cindy volteo el rostro para ver a Jimmy pero él ya se había ido, salió del salón y se topó con Libby quien se dirigía a su clase de Ingles, (todos estaban en distintas clases, a excepción de Jimmy y Cindy quien seguían la misma profesión Químico - Biólogo).

-¡Hey Cind! ¿Qué tal tu clase de Mates?-pregunto Libby a su amiga rubia, quien caminaba rápidamente a otro salón.

-Uff ni te puedes imaginar-dijo de mal humor la rubia a su mejor amiga.

-¿Paso algo con Jimmy?-pregunto ella lo suficientemente fuerte para que solo Cindy pudiera escuchar.

-¿Qué? Tss pss ¿Neutrón? ¿Qué tiene que ver Neutrón? ¿Quién está hablando del?- dijo Cindy muy nerviosa a su amiga quien solo se limitó a levantar una ceja y suspirar.

-Olvídalo chica, me cuentas después y quiero todos los detalles ¿entendiste?-y así se fue a su respectivo salón en donde se podía ver a cierto joven imperativo que estaba ansioso de que Libby se sentara junto a él, ese no era otro que Sheen. (La única clase en la que todos estaban juntos era la de sociales, quien su profesora era la señorita ave).

Las clases acabaron finalmente y una joven rubia estaba debatiendo si ir al gimnasio o solo ignorar la nota, al final se decidió por ir, mando un mensaje de Texto diciéndole a su mamá que tenía reunión de club de literatura, su madre sería capaz de colgarla si se entera de que perdió "minutos de valioso estudio" yendo a ver una nota.

"¡_no se ni porque hago esto!, después de todo el estúpido de Neutrón ni siquiera me miró en ninguna de las clases, ¿realmente el escribió esa nota? Si no fue el ¿entonces quien fue? Pero ¿Por qué Neutrón actuó de esa manera tan rara? Si no es Neutrón y fue solo una simple broma, are que esa persona se arrepienta de haber tenido el valor de hacerla" _–pensó Cindy mientras se dirigía al gimnasio de su Secundaria, abrió la puerta y entro con paso firme, no había nadie allí pero las luces estaban prendidas.

-Muy bien Neutrón si estas allí será mejor que salgas inmediatamente-dijo Cindy con su típico tono de pocos amigos.

-He estado aquí todo el tiempo- la voz de Jimmy resonó en el gimnasio sobresaltando a Cindy quien se dio la vuelta y vio a Jimmy sentado en las bancas de la cancha.

-¡Neutrón!-fue lo único que pudo decir Cindy, luego prosiguió con tono molesto - pensé que no había nadie.

-Pensé que no vendrías-respondió el con la misma fuerza con la que Cindy habló.

-¿Cuál es la broma?-pregunto directamente Cindy.

-No hay broma-respondió Jimmy.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué Jimmy Neutrón le dejaría una nota a Cindy Vortex en el casillero, citándola en el gimnasio de la escuela después de clases?

-Bueno…. ¿No tienes idea de cuál puede ser la razón?

-No, ¿Cómo voy a saberla? Tú me citaste-el celular de Cindy sonó revelando un mensaje, uno de su madre diciéndole que debía regresar a casa para su clase de Karate.

-Cierto. Escucha Cindy yo….Bueno yo quería…

-¿tu querías?-repitió Cindy un poco irritada, el mensaje la puso de mal humor, su mamá no dejaba de llenar los pocos espacios vacíos de su agenda con nuevas clases.

Por otro lado Jimmy estaba poniendo en duda su plan de "invitar a Vortex al baile", el tono de Cindy lo estaba molestando, bueno él ya estaba acostumbrado a hablar con Cindy de esa manera, pero el inicio de la conversación no fue como él se imaginó, sabía que Cindy se la pondría difícil por el hecho de que el haría algo que nadie pensó jamás que el hiciera….

-Bueno, se acerca el baile escolar y…

-¿Y quieres invitarme al baile? JAJAJAJAJA sería lo último que hicieras Neutrón, solo me faltaría que tu quisieras invitarme al baile escolar- Cindy estaba siendo muy sarcástica, y es que los mensajes de su mamá referente a lo que tenía que hacer cuando llegara a casa, resonaban cada segundo, de hecho en ese momento había llegado otro, y eso a Cindy la puso totalmente de mal humor. "_Ni siquiera se acuerda de decir "te quiero hija cuídate" no, solo recuerda ponerme tareas escolares". _

"_Solo faltaría que tu quisieras invitarme al baile escolar"_ esa frase fue la gota que derramo el vaso de Jimmy, eso solo le recordó algo, le recordó lo que iba a hacer ¡Invitar al baile a Cindy Vortex! Lo peor ¡Ir al baile! ¡¿En que estaba pensado?! ¿Desde cuándo Jimmy Neutrón iba a un baile escolar? Debería aprovechar esa oportunidad para ir a su laboratorio, no para ir a un ridículo baile y sobretodo ¡INVITAR A CINDY VORTEX!

-¡Tienes razón! Invitarte al baile sería lo último que hiciera-le dijo Jimmy en un tono molesto.

-¡Como que si yo fuera a aceptar!- respondió rápidamente Cindy sorprendida y molesta por la respuesta inesperada que le dio el genio.

-¿Qué te hizo pensar que te invitaría al baile?-le pregunto el igual de molesto, ya se había cansado de esto, y boto la ridícula idea de invitarla al baile.

-Me citaste a este lugar ¿no?, si no es esa la razón ¡entonces dime cual es!-dijo ella más enojada, ellos poco a poco se iban acercando mientras discutían.

-Te cite porque quería avisarte que el Coordinador del baile nos quiere mañana después de clase aquí para ayudar a decorar la pista de baile de la escuela-dijo el mientras se acercaba, inventando lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-¿y para eso tuviste que meter una estúpida nota en mi casillero? ¡Pudiste habérmelo dicho en persona! ¿No crees?-dijo ella acercándose también

-Jamás volverá a suceder, dalo por hecho, al igual que tu idea de que iba a invitarte al baile-dijo el aún más cerca.

-¿Con quién irías de todas formas Neutrón?-pregunto burlonamente Cindy, acercándose también.

-"Con quien irías **tu**" es la verdadera pregunta-dijo ya muy cerca del rostro de Cindy.

-Puedo tener la pareja que yo quiera y lo sabes, mi físico es excelente- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos, y dándole una sonrisa presumida.

-¿Pero quién tendría la valentía de invitar a Cindy Vortex al baile?-dijo el dando una sonrisa victoriosa y alejándose de ella y yéndose a la puerta del gimnasio.

-¡Imbécil!-grito ella yéndose por la primera puerta del gimnasio

-¡Amargada!-devolvió el mientras se iba por la segunda puerta, dejando así vacío aquel lugar.

**Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Sé que he demorado pero aquí está la actualización, espero que le haya gustado a todos ustedes, y no se pierdan los próximos capítulos, ¡esto se pone sumamente interesante! ¿A dónde se fue la liga de villanos? ¿Qué paso con el baile? Véanlo en los próximos capítulos. Besos! **


End file.
